Sailor Moon S Special: She Is The One Named Detective Rini
by ThoughtfulTikal
Summary: Sonic looked Luna in the eyes before he spoke again. He wanted to believe that Tails and him would be able to provide valuable info. Rini not having her brooch could be a huge problem for the Sailor Scouts, and so as their rightful allies Sonic and Tails had a duty to support them solve this outrageous mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sailor Moon S Special: _****_She Is The One Named Detective Rini_**

_His eyes widening, Milo scampered around behind his truck, where he tripped over a piece of lumber and tumbled to the grass. Des immediately put her lace-up boot on his chest and pinned him there, the belt dangling loosely from her hand as the Doberman strained against its chain, snarling ferociously._

_"Kids who are treated violently by their parents tend to resolve conflicts violently themselves when they grow up," she said calmly, the little man squirming around on the grass under her foot. "Considering how you used to beat on Stevie and Donnie, and still enjoy telling them how worthless they are, it makes perfect sense that they'd cross the line with some poor, defenseless soul like Pete."_

_"They had nothing to do with it," he insisted, his face twisting with fury and indignation._

_Des raised the belt high over her head in a distinctly threatening manner. "What about you?"_

_Milo Kershaw had felt the lash himself. He knew how much pain it inflicted. The likes of Des standing over him this way was enough to make him tremble in terror. "I don't know anything. And you better let me up or I-I'll file charges against you."_

_"For what? I haven't laid a finger on you, Mr. Kershaw. We're just talking. Tell me where those returnables came from."_

The sound of a closing book fills the room. She would have more time later on to finish this wonderful, mystery novel. Its title, "The Sweet Golden Parachute" had caught the child's eye when she visited the library in search of a new story to read. She learned this book author's name and was excited to read what questions he made and answered this time.

Specifically in "The Sweet Golden Parachute," an African American cop is dating a nice Jewish man who says he does his best work in the dark, and they both deal with individual situations while there is a huge mystery to who stole an expensive Mercedes from their town's most popular aristocrat, and also who murdered a secluded man named Pete Mosher.

The child set this story on her desk then walked into the living room to answer the front door. Her one and only best friend, Rini Tsukino was the visitor.

"Oh..."

Usually Rini approached the door with a delighted mood, however today she looked troubled.

"Rini, what's wrong?"

"I lost my transformation brooch!"

Immediately Hotaru's eyes widened her mouth stood open.

"What? How is that possible, Rini? Don't you wear it on your school uniform all the time like Serena?"

"Yeah, but when I changed into my pajamas I accidentally left it on, and when I checked downstairs in the laundry room, it wasn't on my uniform anymore!"

Today hadn't been much different from earlier days in the week. Go, to school, fail a math quiz, get yelled at for not meeting a certain academic score... Serena Tsukino was just about done with it and wished winter vacation would hurry up and come on by already.

Luna didn't necessarily feel the same way.

"If you would just put more focus into your studies and not going out to play that Sailor V arcade game so much, then your grades wouldn't be as low as they are. Winter vacation will come at its own time."

Serena sat over her homework with slumped shoulders and her pink mechanical pencil balanced on directly the bridge of her nose.

December was about a month and a half away, so surely it could arrive faster. There was so much to look forward to in this wintery timeframe. The Christmas party planned by the Outer Sailor Scouts sounded awfully exciting and there was said to be a special German Chocolate Cake included.

So Serena sighed.

Luna glanced at this and quietly exhaled herself. She could understand how the Moon Princess felt. Serena was at that age in her life where she was beginning to blossom into a woman. Playing an arcade game with the very same heroine she fought alongside was extraordinarily addictive. Darien of course had been placed on a higher pedestal since they started their relationship. But education was on a pedestal too.

Luna believed it was only decent for the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo to be an educated one, and so she constantly pushed the young blonde to take her studies more seriously. And in due time, she believed Serena would do better, pass her high school entrance exams and move on, but right now she still needed to learn where to place those priorities.

In that next instant, both girl and cat heard someone enter through the front door, some people for that matter.

"That might be Rini back from school," guessed Luna, cat walking after Serena who'd started for the door.

Hotaru followed Rini into the room she mentioned, descending downstairs and meeting face-to-face with three filled laundry baskets. One contained Serena's parents' clothes, another had Serena and Rini's clothes, and finally, Sammy got to have his own container.

Rini sadly knelt down in front of hers to retrieve her white and blue uniform. "See, Hotaru? This is the uniform you always see me pin my brooch on... now, it's not on it."

Verily true was the words of this pink-haired child.

Her darker-haired friend knelt next to her and looked for the small hole any brooch or pin could leave when attached to cloth. That hole was there alright.

As Rini stood up, Hotaru suggested they keep her uniform and let someone else in on this strange mystery. There was a possibility that someone else knew the magical brooch's whereabouts, or saw it for short time and remembered the carrier or its locations.

Just as they're toes met with the foot of the staircase, a pair of cheerful blue eyes fell on theirs.

"Hi, Rini, Hotaru! What're you guys doing down here in the laundry room?"

"Rini doesn't know what happened to her transformation brooch."

Serena shockingly gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh no!"

After the younger girls finally entered the hallway, they handed Serena Rini's uniform and let her and Luna take a look at it. Their thoughts about the small hole were the same as Hotaru's. Only where could the brooch be now?

The fear in Rini's adorable, strawberry eyes brought everyone else into that same state of anxiety.

"Usually you never forget to take your brooch off before throwing it inside the laundry basket," confirmed Luna with her usual, fine British accent.

"Yeah. You don't think you took it off and set it somewhere inside our room maybe?" Serena asked Rini.

"But I already checked our room! If I put it in there then it would be inside my top drawer."

A heavy silence filled the room after this last remark.

Hotaru looked over at her dear friend and could tell she felt like crying.

Best friends were supposed to always be there to help each other. So why wasn't Hotaru able to help a best friend now?

Luna heaved a soundless sigh and began to think of a possible solution... until the answer came to her like one of the shooting stars she and Artemis use to watch back during the Silver Millennium.

"Girls, I think I know what this situation calls for."

Serena felt an answer come on as well. "If we try to solve this mystery? That would be so fun, the other girls could help us, and maybe Darien too!"

"Solve it ourselves? Serena, did you forget to take your lunch with you to school again?" Rini fussed at her future mother, "This isn't one of those mystery cartoons we watch on T.V., this is bigger!"

"I have to say I agree with Rini on this one. Without her brooch, she can't help us fight against the evil that gets sent at us. Where ever it is, we have to find it quickly," Luna added her input.

"Don't you think I know that already? We can't just go up to a detective agency and ask them to do it. All of my allowance I had is spent up, and so is, Rini's."

"Well maybe if you didn't spend your quarters on Sailor V 24/7 we might have something!"

"How I spend my money is my business, little brat! I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone to know how you let Sammy borrow twenty dollars to buy one of his classmates a baseball bat!"

"Sammy paid me back for that!" Rini folded her arms and frowned like so. "Unlike you, I'm more responsible with money!"

"Girls, stop this pointless bickering!"

Luna's voice managed to quiet both Moon Princesses down. Hotaru remained mute as she was with an uneasy expression hanging on her face.

Serena and Rini eventually calmed down, keeping negative glares on each other.

"If both of your allowances have ran out, then we can always ask one of the girls or Darien for spare cash. In the meantime, let's set up a conference to be held at the Shrine about an hour from now." Luna placed her eyes specifically on everyone she spoke to. "Serena, you contact everyone and ask Rei about holding the conference. Hotaru, you and Rini hurry back to your house and see if you have any spare change to pitch in."

"What about you, Luna?" Serena queried the black feline.

"I will track down Sonic and see if he can be of any assistance."

* * *

The day was perfect, as was the sun. Station Square, and basically the world's hero sat back in a beach chair, enjoying the sea salt breeze alongside Angel Island's tropical coast. One wouldn't wonder if this floating island had a beach, but Sonic learned that it had.

Tails joined the hedgehog as he sat in his own chair. He too wore a pair of black sunglasses and beach shorts.

Just before this time, they had traveled to space and stopped Eggman from enslaving aliens to run his Interstellar Amusement Park. It was fun, but the mad scientist should've known his plans would be seen through.

Tails turned his head towards Sonic and parted his lips. "Sonic? When did you ever figure out about this part of Angel Island?"

"Later than I hoped for, but eh... maybe a week ago? All that time ago when we met Knuckles, Eggman didn't have his robots patrol this area. But then I happened to run into it and here we are!"

"Hm," a tiny smile lit Tails's face, "Well I'm glad we discovered it. If we ever decide to throw parties or bar-b-ques, this spot along the waters would be perfect."

"Heh heh. You have my consent!"

Seconds after Sonic made this comment he grew distracted and lifted his sun glasses to view the figure in front of him. Niether him or Tails had noticed them arrive here, in their human form especially.

"Luna, what a surprise!" Tails took of his shades and got up from his chair to greet the fair-skinned woman. When she knelt down he gave her a friendly embrace.

Then Sonic followed suit. It had been a while since he saw Serena's guardian like this. She was remembered to always wear a short ruffled yellow and black dress, have beautiful, jet-black hair that reached down past her buttox, and eyes blue like Tails's almost.

"Yeah, neither of us noticed you drop in," Sonic walked up to Luna and hugged her, "What's up?"

Luna knelt down and began her explanation. "Well, it's been brought to my attention that Rini has lost her transformation brooch."

"Woah..." Sonic's tone became low and less cheerful. He began to nervously scratch the back of his head, feeling this moment grow awkward.

"How did this happen?" Tails asked with utmost concern.

"I suppose she forgot to remove her brooch from her uniform before she threw it in her and Serena's laundry basket. Then when she went downstairs to the laundry room and saw that it had been removed."

"So it's not a case of her leaving it in her room and forgetting where she placed it?"

"That was Serena's guess but Rini insisted that she would've already found it."

"Hmm..."

So far Sonic could understand the words coming from Luna's mouth. But he couldn't imagine who would want to take Rini's brooch. Although...

"We all WERE at your guys's place yesterday partying though."

"Oh yeah, Sammy's birthday party!" added Tails, "But still, that couldn't mean anyone who was there would wanna take it."

"Well, that's the only place we can start," responded Luna, "I like to believe everyone is innocent and Rini just don't remember what she did with her brooch. But every mystery has its suspects. Not for a second can we skip past anyone and have our emotions decide the thief."

"Luna's right. If we're gonna find this thief then we have to check all our friends, one by one."

"As goes for you and Tails, Sonic dear."

Sonic's pupils shrank and he felt the hairs on his back stand up.

"Huh? Me and Tails don't have any reason to take Rini's brooch like that."

"Maybe not, but you may have details that can help us find the culprit," Luna gave a light chuckle, "Please, don't feel like you're being put in the culprit's chair. It's just as we've said, everyone is a part of this investigation."

"Yeah, Sonic. Even if we are innocent, there's a chance we can still be of some help for this."

Sonic looked Luna in the eyes before he spoke again. He wanted to believe that Tails and him would be able to provide valuable info. Rini not having her brooch could be a huge problem for the Sailor Scouts, and so as their rightful allies Sonic and Tails had a duty to support them solve this outrageous mystery.

"Eh... okay, we'll help out then."

"Good. I've asked Serena to ask Rei if we can hold a conference about this situation at the Hikawa Shrine. So Tails can come with me while you, Sonic, rally up everyone who came to Sammy's party."

"Got it," Sonic gave a thumbs up.

"Oh, and one more thing. Could you round up the Chaotix Detectives also? They're the only detectives we trust to find out what happened to Rini's brooch, and they're prices are reasonable."

"Understandable. I'll tell them they got a client."

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sailor Moon S Special: _****_She Is The One Named Detective Rini_**

And so at the appointed time, everyone called for was gathered at the serene Hikawa Shrine.

Hotaru and Rini managed to find a few dollars lying around in Hotaru's room, so they asked Darien and Serena's parents for the rest.

Having been invited and paid for the services they were known for, Tean Chaotix joined their friends inside Rei's home to discuss the issue at hand.

Everyone had been notified. Apparently Rini claimed her Prism Heart Compact to be missing on the day after Sammy's party for his fifteeth birthday. Without it, she wouldn't be able to transform into Sailor Mini Moon and help her fellow scouts take on the forces of evil. For the sake of keeping her heroic identity hidden, Sammy was told that Rini's brooch she usually wore on her school uniforms was missing.

Everyone would have a different story, but a detective learned to never let feelings get in the way of investigations.

So Luna thoroughly explained Rini's crisis, then recieved a response from Vector the Crocodile, leader of the Chaotix Detective Agency.

"Hm. Sounds simple enough. Don't worry, Miss Luna, the boys an' I can get ta' the bottom of this case, just leave it to us!"

"Yeah, it's all in the bag, piece of cake!" added Charmy the Bee.

The third detective, Espio the Chameleon, said as his input, "We will do our best to make sure Rini has her brooch back soon."

"Now, if you don't mind, Miss Luna, we'd like to start the interrogating."

"Sure, go right ahead. The rest of us will wait outside."

The sky was clear as was the air. Everyone closely stood around a fire Rei had started to let its warmth seep into their chilly bodies. Besides providing heat, Rei was also kind enough to roast everyone a batch of desserts called Owa Okashi. This food was known to be made of sweet rice mixed with black sesame seeds, and held together in pressed bars with barley sugar.

Cream swallowed the first piece of this delicious Japanese candy and looked at her best friend, Amy Rose. "Amy, what kind of questions do you think Vector and the others are asking Miss Rouge?"

"I'm not sure, Cream. Detectives have to ask the suspect a lot of things."

"Really? My mystery book from the library shows something like that too," Hotaru softly interjected.

"You like to read mystery books? That's nice, Hotaru! I never knew you enjoyed literature."

"Yes, I really do enjoy it. Sometimes Ami takes me to the Crossroads Library and we spend most of our free time there, when we're finished with our homework."

"Hmm..." By this time, Ami had finished all of her candy. "Say, Hotaru... have you ever gotten into romance novels?"

"Um, no, not that I remember."

"Then you should, it's such a wonderful genre to get into!" Amy insisted, smiling at the remembrance of all those wonderful romance stories she read into.

Moments drifted on by and Ami was seen stepping out onto the veranda. The Chaotix Detectives had recieved enough answers from this blue-haired genius to end the interrogations.

"Ami, how did it go?" Serena was the first to respond.

Rei also walked over to their friend and handed her some Owa Okashi. Ami tasted it and felt like she'd entered Japanese candy heaven, if a haven like that existed anyway.

"Oh you know, just questions that would normally pertain to this sort of case. I believe whoever took Rini's brooch didn't know what it was capable of and mistook it as a piece of jewelry and ran off with it."

"That _is_ the first impression someone could get who isn't a Sailor Scout," figured Mina.

"Well I hope they haven't pawned it off already!" Rini said in a panicked voice.

"Hey, no worries, " Sonic put a comforting hand on the child's shoulder, "Vector and the others will help get your brooch back. They've been in this mystery business even before I was born, and I've got a few years off of you."

"Yeah, it will be alright," spoke Tails.

All of a sudden Vector's voice bellowed from inside Rei's house. He called specifcally for Rouge, who didn't look too pleased about hearing her name called so soon. But it was to be expected. Not only because she also attended the birthday party...

"So you never wondered if maybe you noticed Rini's brooch and mistook it as a jewel of some sorts?" Espio questioned the treasure huntress.

"I may be the world's greatest treasure hunter but I would never steal anything from the kid. She's too sweet and nice for me to do that to her."

"For as long as you've known Rini, did you ever visit and see where their laundry room was?"

"No. Lately I've been at G.U.N. doing whatever the boss assigns me to. So I don't have time to visit anyone."

Instead of writing down Rouge's responses onto to their handy-dandy notebook, Charmy had pulled out his Gameboy Color, shooting down dozen alien monsters and collecting points like a game fanatic competing with million others at a arcade game tournament. As the bee's focus was solely on this handheld game, he felt it be roughly snatched from him.

"Huh? Hey, Vector, gimme my game back!"

Charmy waved his arms and kicked and whined for his older friend to give him his item back.

"No, you're 'spose ta' be busy writin' down each suspects' answers down on this notebook! You'll get your littlegame back afterwards!"

As if Charmy cared.

This insect child could next be seen fluttering after Vector around Rei's room, Vector childishly running away from him with the Gameboy Color in his giant gloved palm.

Espio, now left with the responsibility, told Rouge that they had collected enough data out of her and that she was free to leave the room. The chameleon's mind must have been playing tricks on him at that specific moment, because before Rouge actually exited the room, she flirtatiously said to him, "You're not like your friends at all, are you, Purple boy? Maybe we'll see each other again soon."

The way she batted her eyelashes and winked after that...

"When I get my hands on you, you're gonna be sorry you took my game from me!"

"Oh, whatever, little brat! We're here ta' solve a mystery and you're more worried about this stupid video game!"

* * *

As all of his pals knew, Knuckles The Echidna was not fond of being a suspect in this investigation either. Attending Sammy's birthday party had been one of the few events he left Angel Island for, so he didn't see how he could be the thief.

Ami managed to convince the Master Emerald Guardian that the Chaotix Detectives would be able to solve this case only when they talked to every individual person who was at the scene. And so he sat down in front of the Chaotix Detectives...

"Huh? Wait... something's not right about this." As much as Knuckles looked around the room, he only saw Vector, Espio, and Rini and Hotaru! Charmy was nowhere to be seen.

The echidna tried looking under the table, but to no success was the bee there either.

"Where's Charmy?"

From under Rei's bed, Charmy made muffled cries for help as he was bounded inside thick rope and his mouth was sealed by silver duct tape.

"Ohh, don't worry 'bout him! Let's just cut to the chase here. So at the party you didn't do that much interactin'? You said you had cake and punch but stayed by Darien's side the whole time."

"Yeah. I didn't do that much moving around."

"Rini says she changed into pajamas and accidentally threw her brooch in the laundry around eleven in the evening. Just how long was your conversation with Darien?"

"I don't know. Maybe for an hour? If you guys don't mind, I'd like to leave now."

Espio and Charmy appeared on both sides of Knuckles.

Just perfect.

"So it's gonna be like this, eh?"

"Knuckles, just a few more questions then we'll get off your back."

The red hothead sat back down and let these detectives continue their job like they very so needed to.

Vector remembered every word Knuckles had said, having Espio record it down on notebook paper.

"What are all the things you remember seeing Rouge do?"

Knuckles's reponse came immediately when he heard that bat woman's name. "Rouge? Oh, she moved around a lot during the party. I saw her talking to Sammy when he came from upstairs before we all sang, "Happy Birthday".

Sensing an important clue, Vector looked at both Espio and Charmy and waited for their reactions. If Knuckles's words were true then Rouge was more suspicious... although-

"Alright. Thanks for your answers."

Knuckles exited the room as he was so allowed to. And when he stepped foot outside the veranda, Rini and Hotaru stood before him.

"Knuckles, did you have a lot to say for this mystery?" asked Rini.

"Uh... well yeah, you could say I did. I have my ideas about who was behind this whole thing."

"Rouge."

Everyone turned to Sonic when he spoke this bat's name in an also serious tone.

"She is a likely suspect because she's a jewel thief, but I don't think she'd ever go that low. There're still some good morals she lives by."

"So who do you think is behind this then?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, I wish I could say, but pointing fingers at each other isn't going to help us find the thief any faster."

Just a moment later, Sonic heard his name be called and so the blue hedgehog raced inside Rei's house.

* * *

"So you left the party with Tails and saw Serena's mom leaving coming up from the laundry room?"

"Yeah. There was a lot of partying going on, but I guess she still wanted to get the laundry done."

"Where did you remember seeing Rouge after Mrs. Tsukino took Rini's laundry down to the laundry room?"

"She was chatting it up with Serena and Mina the last time I saw her."

Vector looked to Charmy and signaled him to jot down more notes. Then the crocodile turned his brown eyes back to the suspect at hand. The questions they were asking these suspects was helping them. There were still a lot more people to question.

Next up to be interrogated was Lita. With everyone else Vector interrogated before this brunette, they hadn't recieved any useful clues. So he hoped Lita would have necessible ideas for them to look on.

She watched Vector and Espio organize their notes, a particular bee still nowhere to be seen.

"Uhh, guys? Wasn't Charmy here with you just a while ago?"

"Don't worry about him," Vector managed a pleasant smile, making Lita feel uneasy.

If Charmy really had gone missing then why not broadcast it? Lita pushed the worry to the backs of her mind for as long as it would stay and focused on the situation at hand.

Espio took the liberty of questioning Lita now. He asked if she'd seen anything strange or unusual take place during the birthday party, and that was when she remembered something that bothered her for the first half of this social activity. She explained it to Espio, describing how by Sammy's irritated behavior she could see he didn't really want his big sister or her friends at his party. But none of his friends could arrive that day, and his parents wouldn't move the event because of previous plans they already scheduled.

"Now this case is gettin' somewhere."

Vector next called in Sammy, who after hearing Vector's first statement felt victimized and began to defend himself.

"I wouldn't take Rini's brooch! What do _I_ need it for?"

"To get back at her for staying at the party _you_ didn't want her at?"

Sammy rose from the ground and made a frown at Vector. "That's the stupidest assumption I've ever heard! You guys don't have anything on the detectives my sister and I watch on T.V.."

"What was that, you little brat?" Vector got up as well and shook his fist at Sammy, Espio trying to calm him down at the same time.

"You heard me! You guys aren't the real deal! Rini wasted their money paying a couple of chumps like you to solve this mystery!" Feeling quite satisfied with himself, Sammy turned around and began for the door while Espio had to keep a fired up Vector from going over there and hitting on him.

"I oughta' go ta' your mom and tell her to give you a good spankin'!"

"Vector, please, try to calm down and ignore him. It won't do any good for you to deal with him while we still have this case to solve."

"Espio, have you lost your marbles? That kid is behind all of this! I can feel it!" Vector finally calmed down and was let go of. The crocodile returned to the table and grabbed their notebook.

"You shouldn't base your assumptions on how someone treated you. There are still more people that haven't been interrogated yet."

"I know that! Espio, just trust me on this."

* * *

After a long day, the sun moved down to meet with the horizon and the sky gave a display of warm reds, yellows, and purples to create a sort of warm calming demeanor.

Rini was walking with Hotaru to her house with Luna P-Ball floating right alongside her, wondering if the Chaotix Detectives ever found any special clues yet. If they'd gotten closer to figuring out who the criminal could be.

"Hotaru, who do you think took my brooch?"

"I'm not sure, Rini," Hotaru replied sadly, "But don't worry. Mister Vector and the others will get to the bottom of it."

Rini also had faith that the Chaotix Detectives would find the cuplrit and have the mystery solved. Without her brooch, Rini could never transform and never help the Sailor Scouts. That meant a great deal to her, seeing as she'd came back from the 30th century for training to become a better Sailor Soldier. The worst case scenario was that Neo Queen Serenity would be informed of the situation and have Rini come back home; but the Small Lady did _not_ want to return to Crystal Tokyo just yet, especially when she'd made such great friends, and newer friends like Amy and Cream.

There had to be another way.

"Ooh, when I get my hands on you, you're gonna pay, Vector!"

That high-pitched voice.

"C'mon, Charmy! Quit chasin' me already so we can finish this case!"

This recognizable voice as well.

Rini looked back and saw Vector running torwards them panickingly as a raged Charmy was right on his tail. Before the large crocodile ran them over Rini clutched her Luna-P Ball and along with Hotaru stood against the wall.

"Vector! Charmy!" Rini called out their names only to recieve no answer.

"Espio!" exclaimed Hotaru, grabbing Rini's attention as she noticed the chameleon coming their way. She caused him to look out of the corner of his sharp eye and discover them as well.

"Hotaru. Rini."

Before finishing his response, Espio knelt down on one knee and took a few breaths. Chasing after Vector and Charmy always left him fatigued.

"Espio, why is Charmy chasing Vector?" Hotaru began to ask.

"Vector had Charmy tied and kept hidden under Rei's bed because they both kept arguing."

"By the look on your face, I'd say you weren't too sure about that idea," Rini stated her opinion.

"Yes... but when those two argue things get out of control. " A sweatdrop formed on Espio's head as he felt ashamed to even discuss his friends' crazy behavior. "Ahem... if you guys could excuse me, I have to stop them before they get too out of control."

As Rini watched Espio dash away from them, she wondered how Espio dealt with Vector and Charmy when she had a crybaby, meatball head of a mother to deal with. If set on a balance, Rini's drama would surely weigh the most. That was just the way she saw it.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sailor Moon S Special: _****_She Is The One Named Detective Rini_**

Espio made a sigh and relaxed against the couch he sat on.

His two best friends were finished fighting and arguing with each other. They could all finally move on as a detective agency with the dire situation at hand.

Sammy sat across from the Chaotix Detectives on an opposite couch beside Rini, who had learned that he was the thief and had nothing but anger to show for it.

"Rini, for the millionth time, I told you I was sorry for stealing your brooch from you! I meant to give it back, I just had a friend I wanted to show it to."

Rini raised her eyebrow. "Show it to someone? Who is this friend that you're talking about?"

"Just someone I go to school with."

Vector had heard enough chit-chat. He knew what had to be done next. "Well, guess we can only search your room then, kid. Let's go, boys!"

As Sammy watched the detectives rise from the sofa and begin upstairs to his bedroom, Rini returned a glare to him and kept the problem moving. "That brooch isn't something you just take and show off to people! It's something that's very important to me."

"Alright, alright I'm sorry! I won't do it again."

Hotaru looked back and sent a glum glance torwards Sammy as she and Rini followed Vector and the others. She couldn't believe it herself when she learned it was him who took Rini's transformation pendant. Thanks to him, she was at risk of being unable to change into a Sailor Soldier.

They started searching in the obvious places. Drawers. Closet. Under the pillow. Even under the bed.

"Where could that kid have put this thing?" One by one, Charmy peeled Sammy's blankets from off his bed, never seeing a pink heart-shaped compact in sight.

Espio assumed other spots. The chameleon opened Sammy's different shoesboxes lying around his room, turning each shoe upside down in case anything came out, but no success.

Being the muscular and strong crocodile he was, Vector moved Sammy's furniture around to peek behind them. Sammy heard these sounds and wondered what exactly his sister's friends were doing in his room.

"We're not seeing this brooch anywhere. Where ever that kid put it is beyond me."

"I know where it is!" piped Rini.

"What?"

"Honest."

Vector picked up Sammy's television set and looked under there. "Kid, I hope you know what you're sayin'."

Much offended by this remark, Rini frowned and began to search for herself. All members of the Chaotix Team watched the non-detective open one of the drawers to Sammy's nightstand and dig through his... boxers and briefs.

A disturbed Charmy first looked to Hotaru. The dark-haired girl seemed a bit uncomfortable by watching her best friend dig through a boy's underwear drawer. "Uhh... Sammy would really hide Rini's brooch in his underwear drawer?"

"Rini. Are you certain Sammy would stash your brooch in that drawer?" asked Espio.

"Yeah, because this is the last place anyone would ever want to look!"

She opened Sammy's drawer contents and dug through it as though she were digging through sand on a beach. Until she came upon it and held it above her head for all in the room to see.

"Aha!"

"You have got to be kidding me..." said Charmy.

* * *

One day passed after the Chaotix Detective Agency located the mystery's thief and they promptly returned home with their money.

How badly he'd wanted to take that object to school. With its tiny decorations and cute shape, Sammy was sure his crush would think it was adorable, be won over, and want to be his date for the winter formal dance.

The plan was to keep it hidden in his underwear drawer since no one would think to look in there, then take it with him to school; however Rini had been brave enough to put her hands through that specific drawer.

"Sammy?"

His name echoed through the hallway. Even as he didn't look up, his name rang again and a familiar girl came into view.

"R-Rebecca!"

This Rebecca character approached Sammy with a sweet, angelic demeanor about herself.

"W-what's up?" Sammy managed to speak a second time.

"Well, you know the winter formal dance is in a few days. My date can't make it because he's down with the flu. S-so I was wondering if you would, you know..."

Seeing Rebecca's pudgy cheeks flush red like this made Sammy all the more nervous.

"Yeah, s-sure, I'll be your date."

And so his plan had succeeded anyhow.

A certain odango-haired girl made her way into the area and walked up to her potential uncle from behind. "I can't believe this is what you stole my brooch for."

He looked over his shoulder after hearing this stern tone. "R-Rini! What're you doing here?"

"To get you so we can walk home together. What other reason do you think I came to you for?"

"Well, I'm ready! I was just-"

"Being asked by Rebecca to the school dance. If you needed advice then you know Rei or Mina would've helped you."

"I wouldn't need any help from your friends. Look... I'm sorry for taking your brooch without asking. I-It turns out I didn't need it."

"I can see that."

* * *

Previous to this event between Sammy and Rini at their middle school, Serena, Sonic, and the rest of their friends learned the thief's identity and somewhat weren't sure what to think.

"He took Rini's brooch? But why?" asked Cream.

"He probably wanted to get back at Serena and thought mistook it for Rini's," guessed Rei.

"He's not made aware of it's powers, so maybe he was going give it to his mom," suggested Tails.

"What's important is that Rini has it back." As our heroes could all be seen residing in the Hikawa Shrine, Luna catwalked over to Sonic and Tails and parted her lips. "Thank you, Sonic and Tails. We couldn't have solved this mystery without you."

Sonic crouched down and replied, "No problemo! We're here for you guys whenever!"

"That's right," added Tails, happening to notice Sonic look away. "What's up, Sonic?"

"I'm in the mood of going for a quick run. Somewhere outside this town."

"Wait, Sonic!"

The conversation came to a pause when Rini and Hotaru approached the world's fastest hedgehog.

"Hotaru and I want to come with you."

"What? Rini, you do know what you're asking?" Serena asked her future-daughter.

"Of course I know! But Sonic's bound to go on another adventure! An adventure with mystery."

"Well you need to ask if you guys can go with him first."

"We'll take her."

Serena and the others turned their heads to see Vector, Charmy, and Espio.

"Vector!" exclaimed Artemis, "We thought you three went back home to Station Square."

"Well, we were on our way, but we wanted ta' come back here and ask Rini somethin'."

Vector knelt down to be eye level with the pink-haired child when he approached her. He and his friends could see the curiosity in her and Hotaru's eyes; each girl had no idea what they were about to be asked.

"How's about you and Hotaru come back to Station Square with us?"

Hotaru's eyes became huge when she heard this question. "Station... Square?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, me and Espio got to talkin'... we can see how interested you kids are in the detective field, so we were thinkin' of makin' you into our interns."

"Really?" Rini clasped her hands together.

Espio nodded a, "Yes."

Rini turned to Hotaru with the biggest smile on her face. "Hotaru! This is great! We're going to be detective interns!"

These best friends then pulled each other into an embrace and squealed delightfully. They were given an opportunity that'd not only came out of nowhere, but an opportunity that surely would be a great experience.

"But wait! How will they attend this internship when they have school?" Mina aroused this important question.

"We'll have them come with us today since school is over, then after that they can come by on weekends," responded Vector," Well, we're glad you girls accepted our offer. Just pack your things and we'll meet you down at the train station.

"Okay!"

And so in a nutshell, this day helped shaped how Rini became Detective Rini. Even before her and Hotaru accompanied the Chaotix Detectives to Station Sqaure, went through their small internship by learning the basics up to the complexities, she was alreadymystery solver; she just had to experience and realize it.


End file.
